fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 390
A Young Boy's Story is the 390th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Gray confronts Silver about his identity, which he reveals to be that of his father: Silver Fullbuster. As Gray struggles to comprehend how his dead father can be alive, Silver states that he and Gray share an inescapable destiny. Concurrently, Natsu, Gajeel and Juvia continue their battle against Tempester, Torafuzar and Keyes, as do Sting and Rogue against Mard Geer; Minerva, Erza and the Exceeds run into Happy and Panther Lily, a confrontation during which Minerva rips the mushroom-shaped Franmalth off of Happy's head so that he can lead them to the control room to stop Face. Back at Silver and Gray's battle, Silver explains that he is merely using Silver Fullbuster's corpse as his vessel and that he is really Deliora: the Demon that killed Gray's parents. Summary Gray asks Silver, yet again, who he is, to which he learns that he is his father, something which Gray vehemently denies, as he watched his father die. Silver replies that he is indeed Silver Fullbuster, a fact that Gray angrily calls a lie before attacking the Nine Demon Gate. His efforts are in vain, however, for Silver quickly parries all of Gray's attacks and hits him away. With Gray once again stating that his father's being alive is impossible, Silver laughs, calling the look on Gray's face one of perfection. Going on, Silver tells Gray that Silver Fullbuster is indeed alive, but that that is only part of the truth, and that he and Gray share an even greater fate: their destinies dictate that they fight one another; leaving Gray confused. Concurrently, Natsu, Gajeel and Juvia continue their battle with Tempester, Torafuzar and Keyes, and though they put up a fair effort, they are quickly pushed back by the Demon Gates' teamwork. Lucy, however, tries to get up and help her friends; Natsu tells her to sit back and let them handle the situation. Gajeel then states that he's noticed for quite some time that Sting and Rogue have arrived; the Dragon Slaying duo continue their battle with Mard Geer, though their attacks still do little more than nothing to the Underworld King. As he is struck and goaded to fight seriously, Mard notes that he finally understands why Kyôka loves toying with humans: they are never able to see their own deaths, they act purely on emotion, and they are oblivious to their own powerlessness; all traits he finds to be preciously ignorant. Elsewhere, Minerva, Erza, Lector and Frosch make their way to the control room, however Minerva has no idea how to get there now that Cube has been destroyed. As they walk onward, they run into Happy and Panther Lily, the former of whom the Sabertooth Exceed express their joy at seeing; Minerva notices the mushroom on Happy's head and tears it off, revealing that it is Franmalth of the Nine Demon Gates, and that he will be able to lead them to the control room. Back at the site of Silver and Gray's battle, Gray angrily asks Silver what he means as he is repeatedly struck down; Silver reveals that the body he is using is merely a vessel to hide his inconvenient demonic body. Silver continues by explaining that he's been using Silver Fullbuster's body ever since he killed the man and that by pure coincidence, their fates are even further bound by that one fact, as well as that he's been waiting years to be able to kill Gray with his own hands. Expressing his utter disgust at Silver for using his father's corpse, Gray states that he has no reason to be hated by the Demon; Silver contradicts this, stating that he wishes to kill everyone that has something to do with Ur. Maliciously grinning, Silver reveals his true identity to be none other than Deliora and asks Gray if he's truly forgotten who he is. Remembering his teacher's killing of the Demon, Gray calls Silver's revelation impossible; Silver agrees that he was killed by Ur, but that after he was thawed, Hell's Core gave him his body back. Gray once again questions if he's truly Silver, to which Silver responds by threatening to show him the form of the beast that killed his parents, something which causes Gray's rage to peak. As this takes place, Keyes tells Juvia that Gray's story is coming to an end (angering the woman), and that, as Gray charges at a laughing Silver in a fit of blind fury, he will make the same choice regarding the Demon as his master did before him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Silver Fullbuster (started) *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Tempester & Torafuzar (started) *Juvia Lockser vs. Keyes (started) *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Mard Geer Tartaros Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** * ** ** Curses used *Calamity Curse Spells used *Ice-Make: Sword * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Slash Arm (スラッシュアーム Surasshu Āmu) * Navigation